Everyone Has Regrets and These are Mine
by MentalistLover13
Summary: A little story about how Booth is feeling after he finds out Brennan's true feelings she has for him and how he has regrets. One-Shot. Booth's POV.


**A/N: This is my take on how Booth is feeling after Brennan admits her true feelings for him. It is told by Booth's POV. I really do think that this is how he is feeling. **

**ENJOY!**

**Everyone Has Regrets and These are Mine**

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

_I made a mistake…_

_She died with regrets…_

_She never gave him a chance…_

_He offered himself to her, but she never gave him a chance…_

_That was her regret…_

_I got the single Booth…_

_I don't want to have any regrets…_

_I missed my chance…_

_My whole world turned upside down…_

_I can adjust…_

Those words she spoke will forever be engraved into my brain; it is not something that someone would just forget. I keep seeing her eyes when she spoke those words to me. They were filled with so much hope; hope that I would tell her that I feel the same for her, that I still want to give us a chance. Believe me when I tell you, that it was the hardest thing that I ever had to do in my life when I told Bones that I loved Hannah. I lied. I have committed a sin. I am and will always be in love with Bones. I never moved on. Damn it! Why did she have to figure out her feelings for me when I have someone else in my life? Why couldn't she figure it out when I told her that I knew she was the one right from the beginning, that I wanted to spend thirty, forty, or fifty years with her?

But no, she had to tell me that my reasoning was anecdotal and that she couldn't change. I never wanted her to change! Where the hell did she get that idea from? I fell in love with who she is; everything. Her social awkwardness, the way that she doesn't get pop culture references (I find that absolutely adorable), and how passionate she is about her work; every single little thing. I love everything about her! I hated seeing her cry, I just hated it! I wanted to stop the car and just hold her and tell her how much I love her, but I have Hannah now. I cannot risk my relationship with Hannah just because Bones has told me that she made a mistake by saying no to a relationship together. To be honest I don't know if I can trust her anymore. And that scares the hell out of me.

Five god damn years I loved her when I told her that I wanted to give us I chance and she just threw it in the garbage, but one god damn case and she realizes she made a mistake? How the hell am I supposed to react to that? I love her, I truly do, but I was right when I said that everyone has regrets in their lives. This is my regret. I will forever regret telling her that I am in love with Hannah, because it is a lie and we never lied to each other before. I feel sick knowing that Bones is probably in her bed crying herself to sleep. That she is all alone and there is no one to hold her and stop her crying. That she thinks that I don't love her in that way anymore. It is truly killing me inside. I am still in her parking lot. I can still see that her lights are on from my SUV. I want to run up to her apartment door and tell her that I lied to her when I told her that I am in love with Hannah. I want to kiss her senseless and show her what making love truly feels like, but I can't because I have Hannah now, and I can't just push her aside like she is a bad bowl of soggy cereal. She deserves better than that. I am going to have to live with this regret for the rest of my life. But my biggest regret is that I am making Bones live with it as well and that just makes me want to scream at the top of my lugs. We should not have to adjust. My phone beeps in my pocket telling me that I have received a text message. It's from Hannah…

_**Where are you? I made dinner. I love you, XOXO Hannah**_

I feel the pit of stomach drop. This woman loves me, and I do not love her the way she deserves to be loved. I will never love her as much as I love Bones. I love her, but I am not _in love_ with her, and never will be. My heart will forever belong to Bones. But I don't tell her that, instead I reply:

_**Just dropped off Bones, it's been a long case. See you in a bit. Me too, Seeley.**_

I said "Me too" because I couldn't bring myself to say those three little words that will forever be a lie when I speak them to her and not Bones. I just can't lie to her tonight, not after what Bones just told me. I turn on the ignition and head home to an apartment full of lies.

**A/N: I know! Sad right! I am sorry, but this was eating away at me and it needed to be written ;) I hope you liked it! =) please tell me what you thought of it. Good? Bad? Honest feedback is very much appreciated =)**


End file.
